Hollow and Alone
by Machiruda
Summary: Une nouvelle ombre rode dans les murs de Las Noches. Et de nouveaux Espadas font leurs apparitions ! Qu'est-il donc arrivé à Aizen ? Il se comporte bizarrement...
1. Prologue

« Vous êtes tous là ? Parfait. La réunion ordinaire peut commencer. »

L'homme balaya du regard la dizaine de personnes assises devant lui. Même s'il ne discerna que très peu d'intérêt dans leurs yeux, il les savait attentifs. L'ombre d'un sourire voltigea sur ses lèvres. Ils ne lui obéissaient que par devoir mais c'était grandement suffisant pour ses plans. Son regard passa sur une forme debout contre le mur du fond. Il fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas trop que cet homme assiste aux réunions mais il ne pouvait l'en empêcher. Il retint un soupir et se concentra sur son auditoire.

« Pour le moment, Soul Society ignore notre existence. Il a été décidé que la première phase du plan s'appliquerait dès la première prise de contact. Oui ?

Un des hommes de l'auditoire se leva.

« Ne sommes-nous pas censé réduire au maximum les forces des shinigamis pendant cette phase du plan ? demanda-t-il

« Exactement. Toutefois, vous ne devez pas compromettre le plan par des combats inutiles. Par contre nous sommes tous d'accord sur le fait qu'il faut éliminer ce shinigami, cet Ichigo Kurosaki avant qu'il ne fasse échouer le plan. Je suppose que tu t'en charge ? demanda l'homme à un autre, assis dans le fond de la salle.

« Et comment ! Rassurez-vous le p'tit Kurosaki tiendra pas une seconde contre moi !

-Je n'en doute pas. La phase 1 du plan commence après-demain. Tenez-vous prêt !

L'assistance sortit de la salle en bavardant bruyamment. L'homme fit signe a un d'entre eux qui s'approcha.

« Oui, seigneur ?

-Tu connais tes instructions, Gandaria ?

-Oui.

-Tu emmèneras le second sur Terre, qu'il nous débarrasse de Kurosaki.

-Je vois.

-Utilise tous les moyens nécessaires pour réussir.

-Même la force ?

-Surtout la force.

* * *

Une p'tite review ?


	2. Chapitre 1

Cette fic sera écrite en même temps qu'une autre, qui, en fait, sera la suite. Elles seront publiées à peu près en même temps et il y aura des références de l'une à l'autre.

* * *

Ichigo s'ennuyait. Keigo était parvenu à le faire sortir de chez lui la veille d'un contrôle pour « aller boire un coup entre amis ». En fait, Keigo monologuait depuis près d'une demi-heure pendant que les autres sirotaient leurs cafés en silence.

« Oh ! Mais ce ne serait pas la belle Kuchiki, par hasard ? s'écria Keigo

En effet, Rukia courrait dans leur direction. Elle attrapa Ichigo au passage et repartit à toute vitesse.

« MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS ? hurla-t-il

Elle ne répondit pas. Puis elle s'arrêta brutalement dans un parc.

« Ichigo, faut que je te parle.

-T'étais obligée de me traîner comme un sac a patates ?

-Il s'est passé un truc étrange a Soul Society, il y a deux jours.

-Quoi ?

-Des voleurs ont essayé de s'introduire dans une salle spéciale du Seireitei où est entreposé un objet extrêmement puissant.

-Oh, et qui a fait ça ?

-On l'ignore encore, mais il y a plus grave.

-Quoi ?

-Du reiatsu d'Arrancar a été repéré sur Terre récemment.

-Mais c'est pas possible ! Aucun n'a survécu à la bataille de l'hiver !

-Je sais. Mais le BDT est formel.

Un reiatsu, reconnaissable entre mille, se déploya brutalement.

« Ils arrivent ! »

Ichigo se changea en shinigami et courut vers la source du reiatsu. Il jura en apercevant un garganta dans le ciel. Garganta duquel sortit...

« Grimmjow ! hurla Ichigo

* * *

Les Arrancar étaient deux. Grimmjow fixait Ichigo d'un air moqueur. Ce dernier eu juste le temps de remarquer un objet doré que l'Espada fit passer dans sa poche. L'autre était totalement inconnu d'Ichigo et Rukia. Il avait des cheveux blancs ébouriffés. Son visage était couvert de bandages sur le coté droit. Son œil gauche bleu marine brillait d'intelligence. La poignée de son zanpakuto dépassait de son dos.

« Grimmjow, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? T'es pas mort ?

-Ben non, tu vois bien qu'je suis là, imbécile ! répondit-il

Rukia s'exclama :

« Que faîtes vous ici ?

Grimmjow répondit :

« On fait notre part du boulot. Rassurez-vous ce ne sera pas long. Juste le temps de vous tuer.

-Jaggerjack-sama, intervint l'autre Arrancar en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Grimmjow, puis-je m'en charger ? Nous devons nous économiser pour la suite des événements.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Grimmjow.

« Fais comme tu veux.

Le deuxième Arrancar s'avança vers Ichigo, le sourire aux lèvres. Puis il fonça sur lui et posa sa main sur le bras du shinigami. Ichigo hurla.

« Mon bras ! Ce salaud m'a coupé le bras !

Il s'effondra. Rukia le fixait les yeux grands ouverts.

« Mais, Ichigo...

Ce dernier continuait de hurler de douleur.

« Ichigo... Ton bras... n'a aucune blessure...

Il fixa son bras. Parfaitement intact. Pourtant cette douleur était bien réelle. Il se tourna vers l'Arrancar.

« Qu'est-ce que tu m'a fait, connard ? vociféra le shinigami

-Ca fait mal, hein ? Remarque c'est prévu pour ça.

Il attrapa Ichigo par le col.

« Je te conseille de ne pas nous sous-estimer, petit shinigami. Ce n'était qu'un avant-gout de ma puissance. Tu ne nous...

Une flèche l'interrompit, l'envoyant rouler a quelques mètres. Ishida entreprit de le mitrailler. L'Arrancar évita souplement les flèches.

« La cavalerie arrive, on dirait. S'exclama-t-il. L'archer, le cogneur et la p'tite gamine. Jaggerjack-sama !

-Ouais, quoi ?

-Tu te charges de ceux-là !

-Avec plaisir !

Grimmjow fonça sur Chad avec un sourire hilare.

« Tu comprend, lança-t-il à Ichigo par-dessus son épaule, ce serait pas marrant si vous mouriez tout de suite. Il faut que vous restiez entier pour la suite des événements.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? s'écria Rukia

Grimmjow attrapa Chad par le col l'envoya plus loin.

« Ce que je dis, gamine, c'est qu'il ne faut pas vous battre maintenant... mais plus tard, au Hueco Mundo.

-Comme si on avait l'intention d'y retourner. marmonna Ishida

-Mais tu y reviendras petit. Répondit l'autre Arrancar. A ce moment-là tu n'aura plus vraiment le choix.

Grimmjow ricana. Puis il disparut dans un sonido juste à temps pour éviter un coup de Chad.

« Toujours aussi forts, peut-être même plus. murmura l'Espada

-Jaggerjack-sama ! Qu'est-ce qu'ont fait ?

Pendant un instant il ne répondit pas. Puis finalement il lâcha :

-On rentre. Le patron va pas être content mais au moins ils sont au courant de notre présence. Il sera quand même satisfait.

-De quoi vous parlez ? s'exclama Ichigo, encore grimaçant sous la douleur. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de patron ?

Grimmjow, a moitié engagé dans le garganta, se retourna. Ichigo sursauta. Il voyait sur ce visage quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru voir. L'Espada avait l'air... triste.

-Tu comprendras assez tôt, je pense. »

* * *

« Cette situation est inacceptable ! rugit le Commandant Yamamoto

Ichigo se retint de se boucher les oreilles. La télé moche (le ''communicateur'' disait Urahara) transmettait mal les sons, et grésillait abominablement quand on parlait trop fort.

« Des Arrancars sont venus, ont attaqué et sont repartis, comme si de rien n'était ! Expliquez-moi comment cela a pu se produire, Kuchiki Rukia !

-Eh bien... commença-t-elle

-Ben, ils ont ouvert un garganta, on s'est friter et puis ils sont partis en faisant une tête d'enterrement. lâcha Ichigo

Rukia s'affaissa. Tous les capitaines se raidirent. Le vieux Yama semblait sur le point de manger sa barbe, tellement il était furieux.

« Ils ont parlé d'un ''patron''. Et d'un plan. Et Grimmjow m'a dit que je serais obligé de retourner au Hueco Mundo. Ah, et le gars qui l'accompagnait m'était totalement inconnu. poursuivi Ichigo comme si de rien n'était.

-C'est tout ce qu'ils ont fait ? demanda Ukitake, ils ont juste attaqué et papoté ?

-Ben... ouais.

-Et pourquoi tu as dis ''une tête d'enterrement'' ?

-Heu... Grimmjow avait l'air triste. Je sais pas pourquoi.

Un silence suivit sa phrase. Non pas parce que les capitaines essayait de se représenter Grimmy triste (ils s'en foutaient), mais parce qu'ils ne savaient pas quoi faire.

« Nous aviserons. Nous enverrons des renforts si nécessaire. marmonna finalement Yamamoto

* * *

« Vous savez quoi, les amis ?

-Vas-y, fait-nous part de tes lumières, Kurosaki.

-La ferme, Ishida !

-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire, Kurosaki-kun ?

-Je sens qu'on est mal barrés ! »

* * *

Les deux Arrancars foulaient silencieusement le sol dallé de Las Noches.

« Ca va être notre fête. grommela le deuxième Arrancar

-Non pas tellement.

Un groupe d'Espadas, entouré de leurs Fracciones, se tourna vers eux.

« Vous avez foiré dans les grandes largeurs. Vous avez conscience de ce qui va vous arrivez ? s'écria l'un deux après avoir écouté leur rapport

-Crétins. dit un autre

-Vous allez en bavé. marmonna une silhouette qui avançait vers eux en clopinant.

-Mon dieu ! Qu'est qui vous est arrivé ? s'exclama un Espada en s'avançant pour le soutenir.

-A votre avis ? J'écoutais pas assez le patron, alors _Elle_ m'a corrigé.

-Putain de merde. Ichimaru, pourquoi il a fallut que ça t'arrives ? ragea Grimmjow

-Parce que... Le patron est un salaud. souffla Gin avant de s'effondrer, inconscient.

Le sang de ses plaies s'écoula lentement sur le sol, le teintant d'écarlate.

« A l'aide, une ambulance ! s'écria une Arrancar complètement paniquée.


	3. Chapitre 2

Grimmjow jeta un coup d'œil vers l'homme assis sur le trône.

« Tu as conscience... que tu as contrarié mes plans ? demanda celui-ci

-Oui.

-Tu sais ce qu'y arrive à ceux qui me contrarient ?

-Oui.

Oh oui, il le savait ! Il avait suffisamment vu d'Arrancar crever parce qu'il l'avait contrarié. Le résultat était dégoutant.

« Tant pis. lâcha le patron quand il comprit que Grimmjow n'ajouterait rien. Il va falloir aller plus vite. »

Il balaya du regard la salle. Elle était entièrement vide, à l'exception de Jaggerjack, Gandaria et lui-même. Son fidèle bras droit n'était pas là. _Elle_ devait se défouler sur un petit Arrancar, comme d'habitude.

« Vous m'avez déçu. Soyez content que je passe l'éponge...pour cette fois. Allez, partez ! »

Les Espadas partirent en prenant un air contrit.

« Avez-vous vraiment conscience que ce n'est pas avec de la terreur que vous vous ferez obéir ? demanda une voix dans son dos

-Mon mode de fonctionnement ne te regarde pas ! Déjà que je dois composer avec les quelques Arrancars qui te sont encore fidèles ! s'énerva le patron

-Je ne faisais qu'émettre une supposition. continua la voix, imperturbable

-Mets tes suppositions là où je pense ! Tu as de la chance que je sois de bonne humeur !

-De bonne humeur vraiment ? N'auriez-vous pas plutôt peur ?

-COMMENT OSES-TU ? hurla le patron

-Vous ne pouvez pas me tuer car...c'est moi le roi de Las Noches !

-Te tuer ? Effectivement, je ne peux pas. Mais...

Il se leva. A ce moment _Elle_ arriva.

-Je peux bien te torturer un peu ! Tu n'élèveras plus le ton devant moi !

Aucun d'entre eux ne remarqua les deux silhouettes cachées derrière une colonne.

« Pauvre roi. » soupira l'une, tandis que l'autre acquiesçait

* * *

Ichigo soupira. Les cours l'intéressait d'habitude, mais avec les Arrancars réapparus... La Soul Society avait promis son aide, mais il n'espérait pas grand-chose.

« Ichigo, eh Ichigo ! l'appela Rukia

-Quoi, encore ?

-Bah les cours sont finis.

-Hein ? Ah ouais.

Il remarqua qu'Inoue les attendait.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda le roux

-Heu... je me disais... si Grimmjow est en vie, vous croyez que d'autres Espadas le sont ?

Rukia blêmit.

« En effet, si c'est le cas on est mal. »

Ichigo approuva.

« Tu pensais à Ulquiorra, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il

Elle pâlit.

« Je pensais surtout à Neliel... On n'a plus eu de nouvelles d'elle depuis la bataille de l'hiver. » murmura-t-elle

* * *

« Zire Izimaru !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?

-Vos fleurs zont fanées ! Ze peux aller en zerzer d'autres ?

-Nan, mais t'es malade ! Les shinigamis surveillent étroitement Karakura, t'as aucune chance de passer !

-Ben, z'irais po à Karakura, voilà tout ! Ze vais aller en Auztralie, vous ramenez des zeucalyptuz !

Gin soupira.

« Pourquoi tout les Arrancars gentils avec moi sont stupides ?

-Je ne suis pas sur que les « stupides » apprécient.

-Oh, excuse-moi, Sexta. Je ne t'avais pas vu. Tu pars pour la Terre, toi aussi ?

-Non. Je vais au Seireitei. Si nous voulons que les shinigamis tombent dans le piège, je me dois d'en tuer quelques-uns.

* * *

Orihime se balançait sur sa chaise en soupirant. Le rappel, bien qu'involontaire d'Ulquiorra par Ichigo l'avait plongé dans une mélancolie. Pas qu'elle regrettait vraiment le Cuarta, mais bon... Elle sursauta. Elle était certaine d'avoir senti une énergie d'Arrancars, mais c'était tellement fugace...

* * *

Un petit Arrancar se baladait dans Karakura, un sourire aux lèvres. S'il était enclin à l'autocongratulation, il se féliciterait pour son bouclier d'invisibilité qui l'isolait des shinigamis.

« Bon, marmonna-t-il, maintenant faut trouver des fleurs pour Zire Izimaru ! Z'est po gagné ! »

* * *

Un petit groupe de shinigamis se positionnèrent autour du garganta qui venait d'apparaître. Le groupe était composé des vices-capitaines des 3 e, 5 e, 6 e et 10 e divisions (je les aie mis là parce que ça vous intéresse peut-être plus qu'un groupe de shinigamis lambdas qui se font découper par un Espada sanguinaire).

L'Espada ne leur accorda pas un regard. Il se contenta juste de râler à propos des ordres ''stupides et inutiles pour le déroulement des événements'' de son patron. Il y eu un silence et puis Renji demanda :

« T'es qui toi ? Et j'peux savoir pourquoi tu ramènes ta sale tronche par ici ? »

L'Espada se tourna vers lui, lui lança un regard polaire digne du capitaine Kuchiki, et s'élança.

Vers Hinamori.

* * *

Un petit chapitre cette fois, parce que je pense que c'est mieux des chapitres de cette taille là. Reviews ?


	4. Chapitre 3

Gin écoutait le rapport du Sexta. Bien sur il avait entendu la version ''officielle'', mais il se doutait que les faits étaient légèrement différents. Après tout, personne ne disait la vérité au patron, non ?

« Et comment ont-ils réagi quand tu as attaqué la gamine ? demanda une Arrancar hautaine

Le Sexta lui envoya un regard polaire.

« Comment veut-tu qu'ils fassent ? Ces stupides humains font toujours la même chose. »

_3 heures plutôt, au Seireitei_

_ « T'es qui toi ? Et j'peux savoir pourquoi tu ramènes ta sale tronche par ici ? »_

_L'Espada jaugea l'imbécile qui venait de parler. ''Un garçon stupide qui réfléchit avec son zanpakuto. Comment a-t-il pu devenir vice-capitaine ?''_ **[1]**

_Il soupira intérieurement. Son regard croisa celui d'Hinamori. ''C'est elle. La gamine qui servira au patron. Pauvre petite. Peut-être que...''_

_Il se jeta sur elle. Tira son sabre. Attaqua. Son coup fut paré par Matsumoto._

_ « Qui est-tu ? demanda cette dernière. Que nous veux-tu ?_

_ -N'est-ce pas évident ?_

_ -Tu es à la solde d'Aizen, c'est ça ?_

_ -Hum, qui d'autre ? Je ne dois plus rien à la Reine depuis longtemps._

_ -La Reine ? De qui..._

_La question fut interrompue par un Celo. L'Espada semblait curieusement s'acharner sur Momo. Et, si un vice-capitaine ne peut rien face à un Espada, ensemble ils parvinrent à le blesser suffisamment pour reparte._

« Pourquoi autant de violence inutile ? fit une voix moqueuse près de Gin

-Moi ce que j'aimerais savoir c'est pourquoi t'as attaqué que la chibi-go ? **[2]**

-Parce qu'elle avait l'air faible et qu'en combat il faut toujours tuer les plus faibles d'abord.

-Il faudrait qu'on apprenne ça à Aizen. Comme ça se sera plus à nous de tuer le menu fretin.

-Tu parles de moi, Gin ?

-Gloups... Bonjour Aizen-sama, comment va _Elle_ ?

* * *

Le Sexta marchait de long en large dans un couloir, sous l'œil amusé d'un autre Espada.

« Hé, Reko-Hollow ! **[3]** Pourquoi t'as pas dit toute la vérité au boss ? Et à Ichimaru ?

-Qui te fait croire que j'ai menti ?

-Ton excuse pour la petite ne tiens pas la route, vu tes principes.

Le Sexta chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de l'autre.

« Oh vraiment ? Ton bon cœur te perdra mon pauvre.

-Cœur ? Tu sais à qui tu parles ?

-Oh, ça va t'es pas le Primera, non plus. »

* * *

Yamamoto semblait sur le point de tout casser autour de lui tellement il en avait marre.

« Comment se fait-il que cet Arrancar ait pu arriver ? Ne vous avez je pas confié la mise en place de barrières spéciales pour cette situation, capitaine Kurotsuchi ?

-Je les aie désactivées après la bataille de l'hiver. répondit le capitaine

-Réactivez les !

-Mais j'ai d'autres choses à faire ! Je ne vais tout de même pas perdre mon temps à...

Il se tut sous la pression de 9 regards noirs.

« Je veut qu'un détachement soit envoyé sur Terre le plus rapidement possible ! Renforcez au maximum notre protection ici ! Et vous Kurotsuchi, après l'activation des barrières, pointez tous vos instruments d'analyse vers le Hueco Mundo !

-Et pour trouver quoi je vous prie ?

-Tout ce qui nous sera utile ! Exécution !

* * *

Ichigo attendait patiemment dans la boutique d'Urahara. Le ''détachement spécial d'intervention etc, etc...'' devait arriver dans peu de temps.

« Je me demande quel pauvre capitaine devra diriger le bataillon ici. soupira Ishida

-Surement Toshi... le capitaine Hitsugaya. Vu qu'il est déjà venu, le vieux a du lui coller la mission sur le dos. » supposa Ichigo

Le senkaimon apparut et s'ouvrit.

« QUOI ? glapit Rukia en voyant qui menait l'escadron

-Non... c'est pas vrai... marmonna Ishida

-Oh mon dieu... chuchota Orihime

Devant les 5 amis et un Urahara médusé se tenait...

-BYAKUYA !

* * *

**[1]** Je précise que l'opinion du Sexta ne concerne que lui

**[2]** Chibi-go: petit cinq. Cet Espada appelle les gens par des petits surnoms comme ça

**[3]** Reko-Hollow: 6e Hollow. Bon 'Reko' ne signifie pas exactement sixième, mais bon...


	5. Chapitre 4

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais vivre dans ce misérable magasin pendant la mission. »

Ichigo et Urahara soupirèrent. Loger les autres membres de l'escadron avait été plutôt facile. Momo emménageait chez Orihime, Izuru et Shuhei chez Chad, Renji reprenait sa vie de squat... de locataire chez Urahara. Mais pour Byakuya ils étaient tombés sur une colle. Ichigo ne pouvait pas le loger chez lui puisqu'il y avait déjà Rukia (la présence de Rukia avait fait grincer les dents au noble, mais il ne s'y opposa pas), Chad avait déjà trop de monde, hors de question d'accueillir un shinigami pour Ishida... Bref il ne restait que le magasin Urahara.

« Que mon vice-capitaine y reste si ça lui fait plaisir mais trouvez-moi autre chose. »

Il croisa les bras pour appuyer son refus, mais ça fit plutôt penser à Ichigo qu'il avait à faire à un gamin de 5 ans. Le fait que le capitaine n'ait plus ses vêtements de noble mais un simple ensemble chemise-pantalon y faisait beaucoup.

« On n'a pas autre chose ! Quand est-ce que tu vas le comprendre !

-Cesse de me tutoyer. Nous n'avons pas gardé les cochons ensemble.

-Pour ça, faudrait déjà que tu te sois approché à moins de 100 mètres d'un cochon, Byakuya ! lâcha Yoruichi depuis l'intérieur du magasin.

Bien que le visage du noble resta impassible, Ichigo vit qu'il n'avait qu'une envie : se jeter sur la femme-chat pour lui donner une paire de claques (amplement méritées soit dit en passant).

« Oh, murmura Urahara derrière son éventail, je crois que j'ai compris. S'il ne veut pas vivre ici...

-...c'est parce qu'il y a Yoruichi ! termina Ichigo

-De toute façon, Le Sotaicho a mis à disposition un appartement dans le centre-ville.

-T'aurais pas pu le dire avant ? On aurait pu y mettre tout le monde !

-C'est un appartement pour une seule personne.

-Oh, misère... Pourquoi ça doit toujours être si compliqué ? »

* * *

« Hey, Primera ! Y parait que les shinigamis, ils ont envoyés un détachement ! Comme l'autre fois ! Et même que...

-Tais-toi.

-Quoi, vous voulez même pas savoir...

-Non.

-Ah bon ben dommage... »

* * *

Ichigo, assis sur une chaise, regardait Rukia s'instal... s'imposer dans la maison, sous les commentaires enthousiastes de son père. Et de Yuzu, qui insistait pour lui faire gouter des gâteaux qu'elle avait prévu pour il-ne-savait quelle fête. Ca le gonflait... Il soupira. Si seulement il pouvait se passer un truc...

* * *

Gin pianotait nerveusement l'accoudoir de son fauteuil, tout en essayant d'avoir l'air dégagé. Il n'était pas homme à regretter ses choix, mais inviter un des Espadas les plus dangereux à prendre le thé ne lui paraissait plus une si bonne idée... Il avait fait ses comptes et d'après lui, il y avait 4 personnes vraiment dangereuses à Las Noches. Le grand patron, évidemment, plus cruel et vicieux que ce type, tu meurs. _Et dire que je suis sous ses ordres_... L'ancien roi, ensuite. Bien qu'il ait perdu une grande partie de sa pression spirituelle, il restait quand même un manipulateur sournois. Le Primera Espada, ensuite. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il disposait d'une force incroyable et que Gin était incapable de sonder ses pensées. Une combinaison dangereuse. Et pour finir, le Quinta Espada. C'est vrai quoi, les autres Espadas c'est des enragés de la baston ou juste des glandeurs qui attendent un shinigami pour se faire la main. Mais le Quinta, il a des motivations obscures. Aussi obscur que son pouvoir, qui a mis à genoux le roi et qui pourrait envoyer le patron aux oubliettes. Et Gin n'avait vraiment, mais vraiment pas envie de tester.

Le Quinta en question fixait le fond de son verre de thé (difficile de trouver une autre boisson dans un rayon de 5 km autour d'Aizen), avec l'air de s'ennuyer profondément.

« Pourquoi cette invitation, Ichimaru-sama ? demanda-t-il soudainement

-Parce qu'on a jamais eu le temps de parler, toi et moi. répondit Gin avec son plus grand sourire

Le Quinta, pas dupe, le regarda d'un œil vide sans faire de commentaire. Plus facile et moins dangereux.

« Comment vont les autres Espadas ? Je passe tellement de temps dans cette salle de surveillance que j'en oublie d'aller les voir.

-Ichimaru-sama, vous êtes bien placé pour savoir que je ne fréquente pas les autres.

_Wah_, pensa Gin, _14 mots en une seule phrase ! Il fait des progrès, le petit. Avant, 14 mots, c'était ce_ _qu'il disait en une journée._

« Et tu mates la petite Neliel, aussi ! fit une voix joyeuse à l'entrée de la pièce

-La ferme ! Je mate pas ! Mon cœur est fidèle à Rangiku-chan !

- Je ne sais pas qui est cette Rangiku, mais tu devrais laisser tomber. Tout ce temps loin de Soul Society, elle a du te quitter pour un autre.

-Ne dis pas ça, s'il te plait...

Le Quinta s'esquiva sur la pointe des pieds. Il avait d'autres choses à faire. Des secrets de Las Noches à percer.

Il sourit. On trouve toujours un moyen amusant de faire parler un roi déchu.

* * *

Ichigo faisait les cents pas dans sa chambre. Très régulier, un vrai métronome humain. Il allait finir par percer la plancher.

« Ichigo ! s'écria Rukia

-Quoi, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Un problème ? cria le shinigami remplaçant en s'arrêtant net

-Non, rien, c'était juste pour te dire de ne pas trop stresser.

Ichigo grogna. Incapable de rester en place, il attrapa une veste et sortit dehors.

* * *

Il longeait le fleuve quand un garganta minuscule s'ouvrit devant lui.

« Hein ? C'est quoi ce délire ? »

Du garganta sortit –difficilement- Grimmjow.

« Quoi ? s'écria Ichigo. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

-Ferme-là, gamin, sinon tes potes shinigamis vont entendre !

Ichigo tendit la main vers sa poche... avant de se rendre compte que sn badge se trouvait toujours chez lui. Grimmjow s'assis tranquillement sur le sol devant lui.

« Yoh, Ichigo, comment vas-tu ?

-Nan, mais t'es malade ? Karakura grouille de shinigamis, et toi tu te pointes comme une fleur, et tu me demande comment ça va ?

-Bon, je laisse tomber le peu de sympathie que j'ai pour toi. En fait je suis venu te dire deux trucs.

Ichigo méfiant, commença à reculer. La phrase de Grimmjow le figea sur place.

« Neliel te passe le bonjour.

-Neliel ? Elle est toujours vivante ?

-Evidement, idiot. Elle va bien. La vie n'est pas facile pour un Arrancar portant un tel handicap, mais...

-Mais ?

-Mais elle a des gens sur qui compter. dit Grimmjow en évitant le regard d'Ichigo

Le shinigami remarqua qu'il était en train de tripoter quelque chose dans sa poche. Un geste nerveux qui ne correspondait pas à l'Espada.

« C'était la première chose que j'avais à te dire. La seconde, c'est que le patron actuel de Las Noches...

-Quoi ?

-Il prépare un sale coup, fais gaffe. Ce gars n'a aucun respect pour la vie des autres. La petite Inoue va morfler si elle tombe dans ses griffes.

Ichigo était perdu. L'Arrancar venait de... de lui donner des recommandations ? C'était quoi ce délire ?

« Grimmjow, j'ai une question. Pourquoi t'était triste quand t'es parti l'autre fois ?

-Ah, t'as remarqué ? Ben c'est qu'à Las Noches, c'est pas la joie en ce moment... Le patron fait régner une espèce de terreur insupportable. Tout ça sous le regard impuissant de l'ancien roi.

-Je vois... C'est compliqué tout ça...

Grimmjow eu un petit rire.

« Ah, au fait... commença Ichigo

Il n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il allait dire.

« ...Merci des conseils. Vraiment.

Grimmjow éclata franchement de rire.

« De rien, gamin ! Au plaisir de te revoir au Hueco Mundo ! »

Il ouvrit un garganta. Au moment de s'y engager, il lança à Ichigo :

« Ah, au fait ! Regarde un peu, j'ai eu une promotion ! »

Il souleva sa veste et montra à Ichigo son numéro : le 2.

« Désormais, adresse-toi à moi comme au Segunda Espada ! »


End file.
